


黑车胎

by metimeee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metimeee/pseuds/metimeee
Summary: 涉黑大少爷和小喽啰，zzbzq啰嗦爽文





	黑车胎

01.

他还能够说话，尽管鼻血回流到嘴里，腥甜的锈味妄图堵住他的话头。林新眨眨眼睛，费了一番气力将眼前模糊的光影和色块归纳收束好，如同雕刻从原石到细节，才看出那是大少爷的脸。

他见过大少爷几次，听说的事更多，对方是自己不可逾越和进犯的一座高山。他猜这是大少爷第一次看见自己，不得不说这过于狼狈了——有人扯起他的后领，让他被对方端详。

林新不喜欢大少爷现在的眼神。他听见他说：“赵马克怎么小动作这么多。”声音比自己想象调子高一些。

“不是……”他昂着头，咽下了大部分血液，还有一些在他唇舌翕动的时候从嘴角落下来，“真的不是……”

“我什么都，咳，不知道……”他舔舔上唇竭力地说，看见大少爷皱着眉头：“你觉得我会信么？”

后颈的手松了气力，他的脸重新贴回地面上。他听见他们说“叫赵马克来接人”，只从胸腔中挤出一股滚烫的血气。

这不是林新第一次被整。太多人看他不爽，太多人想要拉他下马，他会来到大少爷这里是个无聊的骗局——对方明显也懒得掺和这些争权的破事儿——让他看起来像个不值得留下的叛徒。

马克来得很快，他到的时候林新已经坐了起来，很安静地靠在椅子里。他们相互说了些话。大少爷过了一会儿才从房间里出来，仍是那副审视一切的样子，坐下来一言不发要等马克解释。

事情说来简单，但要在大少爷耐心范围内解释清楚、并帮林新撇清责任，并不是一件易事。

大少爷显然是不喜欢被人当枪的，他也并不是好拿捏的人。对方要用他来给林新使绊子，可以说是十分危险的做法。马克说回去一定查清楚谁在动手脚，说着便要带林新回去。

“你放人过来闯了我的场子，说是被人陷害就想全身而退了？”大少爷坐在原位说。

“我自己的人里混进了脏东西，我自己也会清理干净。”马克很冷淡地回答，“小新的确不会做什么不利的事情。”

大少爷沉默了几秒，似乎对这番说辞嗤之以鼻。过了会儿才云淡风轻地说了句：“这么心疼啊，床上的东西就别放出来，碍眼。”

林新被马克的手下支撑着，两条腿轻微地打着颤。但他还是急切回过头来，大声地反驳：“你别瞎说！”他瞪着眼睛，颊上还有一道血痕，陡生一股狠厉之气。

大少爷一时失语，本来这事儿是他占理，现在反而落了下风。他挥挥手制止了准备上前的手下，看着马克和林新上了车，轮胎上沾了一圈半干的黄泥。

他想林新真是胆大包天。

 

02.

雨刚停，路面上一片湿润温柔的反光，延伸至人行道边上的薄薄水面。车开得不快，正是迫近黄昏的夏天，街面上缓缓升腾着温和的水汽。

大少爷刚挂电话，往前方的人行道看去，看见一个高瘦的后生仔，腕上绑着夹板，正提了外卖袋从店里出来。

他一眼就看出那是林新，很意外地，那天唯一一面给他留下了深刻的印象。

本来他是准备直接经过的，但是林新眼尖立马看见了他，明显吓了一跳，匆忙转过身像想要把自己掩藏起来。

大少爷是相当不高兴他这番避如蛇蝎的样子，他叫司机往路边停了车，拉下了车窗。这下林新想装作没看见也没办法了，只得冲他傻乎乎地点了点头，还是一副要躲不躲的姿态。

大少爷这个人，虽说平常享受他人对自己的敬畏，但一到这时反而不开心了。他朝林新招招手，把那个小青年叫到车前来。

“上车。”他命令道。

林新没有动：“上次的事儿马克不是解决了么，人你也见了……”

对方越是拒绝越让他烦躁。大少爷只是语气生硬不耐地重复了一次：“上车。”

林新不知道他的意图，只得乖乖从车后绕过去，坐到了后座的另一边。他很拘谨地把手放在膝盖上，白色半透明的塑料袋晃了晃，上了夹板的手一动不动。

“手怎么了？”大少爷并没看他。

“上次的事……马克一开始没处理干净。”他乖乖回答。

大少爷转头看他：“给他们打的？”

林新眨眨眼睛，有些尴尬：“我被追的时候自己摔的。”

对方一副被戏弄的表情。“傻逼。”大少爷说，又把头转了回去。他们沉默了足有三分钟，车并没动。

“那个，”林新总算开口：“我们去哪？”

“谁说要载你了？”大少爷如梦初醒，“下去下去。车上都是烧饼味儿。”

林新微张着嘴唇看他，眼睛湿润着，好像被这暮夏的水气渗透了。过了几秒他才认识到对方没开玩笑，打开门就下了车。

“你是不是有病！”他关上门的同时愤愤地说。

大少爷坐着车开得很远了，仍在后视镜看见那个提着外卖袋的身影，一时觉得有点可怜。但出奇的，这次没头没尾的相遇让他心情不错。

 

03.

林新给他的印象渐渐归结成了一个潦倒、好欺负的颓废青年，因为每次见面时，林新仿佛都处在一个人生低谷。

比如这一次，他蜷缩在酒吧的后巷，几个对他拳打脚踢的反骨仔刚被大少爷的车灯赶走。一个女孩想要留下来看看他，又被同伴拉走了。

司机告诉他那好像是林新，他也能够确认。只跟着说了句“call下赵马克，让他来找人”便是仁至义尽了，但最后他还是下了车，向那个在地上摸索的年轻人走去。

林新被他的脚步声吓住了，并没回头看他。直到大少爷弯腰同他说话才认出来这是谁，不知是更窘迫还是放松一些。

“那是你女朋友？”大少爷问。

林新咳出了一口带血的唾液：“已经不是了。”

助理识趣，从车尾箱拿了矿泉水来，和纸巾一起递过去给他。林新接过来轻轻道了声谢，用水沾了纸巾擦脸。

大少爷安静地看着他动作，撇了撇嘴：“还真深情。”

林新擦完脸，扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，小口小口地喝水。大少爷本来打算问完就走，忽然改了主意：“你上我的车。”

“啊？”林新没反应过来，瞪着那双眼睛看他，目含光泽，眼尾下垂，像不知谁家走丢的狗狗。

大少爷已经转身往外走了，林新才愣愣地回应：“我衣服脏，还有酒味……”

对方停下来转身看他。

林新缩缩脖子：“刚刚他们砸碎了一个酒瓶在我身上……”

这句话倒有些博同情的讨巧意味了。大少爷失了耐心：“再逼逼给你塞车尾箱里去。”

他们最终一同坐在了车的后座。林新跟上次一样促狭，怎么坐都不舒服。在稍亮的灯光下，大少爷看清了他擦伤的脸颊。

“带你去上药。”他说。

“不去，我要回家，”林新把玩着手里的塑料瓶，“挨两下打算什么，我又不像你们，金贵得头发丝都得上保险。”

车在他抱怨般的话语中启动了。这是深夜的郊区，没关好的窗户透出点风来，吹开林新额前的头发，呼啦作响。

 

04.

他要去查林新，那是可以查出相当多东西的，但他觉得并无必要。其实赵马克有个并不位高权重的兄弟，是大家都清楚的事情，但当他真的见过林新几次后，反倒觉得太不真实。

大少爷知道自己没必要去了解过多关于他们道上的事情，这也不是他应考虑的范围。不过他此刻还是坐在了林新的副驾驶上，试图捕捉窗外掠影的一个熟悉定格。

林新的车是好车，虽然对他来说并不稀奇，但十足十打破了以往他对林新的固有印象——原来他不是一个普通的二五仔——车往南边沿海开着，是他过往不曾留意的地界。

林新的车停下来等红灯，他一边低头看了眼手机，一边随口解释：“我场子就在前面。”

他们正处在一个丁字路口。大少爷往前方看去，不远就是家不大的三温暖，门口恰好出来一对衣着简绰的男女，还有一两个小青年蹲在门口抽烟。

大少爷看得心里发毛：“这他妈不是——”

“不是，”林新朝反方向扬扬下巴，“我是说这边！”他昂着脑袋，大少爷跟着他望窗外看，看见对方流畅颈线和些微突出的颈动脉的轮廓。

“在那一头就是宾馆，挂牌人是同一个，”林新末了又补上，然后发动车子：“我就半条街的铺面，吃的。他们饱暖思淫欲嘛。”

“你不觉得脏？”大少爷问。

“我又不去！”林新撇嘴，“大家一条道上的照应一下，再说了，你又觉得哪里脏哪里干净呢……”

说是半条街，其实也就四五家，听上去像什么大笔生意，大少爷以为好歹有些赌档ktv什么的——但一眼望去，麻辣烫、烧烤，煲仔饭，间间都是糊弄着办的。

他们下了车，林新招呼着店里的人给他们弄两份饭，坐下来兀自玩手机。大少爷本来没打算在这旮旯地方吃饭的，但他还是跟着坐了下来，看桌面上那份过了胶的菜单。

“你就看小饭店？”他没憋住。

林新抬抬眼睛：“每个人都怀疑我有背后生意，哪能呢……除了，”他顿了顿，飞快略过这个部分，“必要的那些，其他我才不做——可没人信啊，哎，冤过窦娥。”

这番话因他的眼神闪烁和神情不自然显得真假莫辨。但他全然没必要同他说谎——大少爷不知道自己这股自信从何而来。

“别人在外面打打杀杀，”大少爷意外地笑了，“你倒跑这养生来了。”

“平常最开心嘛。”林新完全放松了下来，他接过了送来的饭，“外围生意我处理不到，下面叫兄弟们管着就行。”

大少爷尝了一口米饭，味道和口感都一般，他勉强吃了几口。“我是属于外围生意的部分。”

“你当然是！我以为我们都打不了照面呢，”林新气鼓鼓地说，吃了块叉烧，“上次还是被人坑了。像之前我带过一个，给别人利用吞掉好多铺面，现在不知去什么地方了。”

大少爷没接话，只是静静看着对面那个仿若陷入回忆的年轻人。

“估计是死在哪了吧。”林新许久才说，放下了筷子。他们两个都没有把饭吃完。

 

05.

天暗沉沉的，像是要下雨了，温热的空气轻轻挤压着他们的皮肤。林新在前面慢慢地走着，像是拿着地图的旅游人，又像不知目的的闲逛者。他已经走了近十分钟，早过了街口，离海岸越来越近。

大少爷一直跟着他，四周尽是没见过的景色，有家娱乐馆里面传出麻将相互碰撞的声音。他们过了马路，最终在对面停了下来。

一家流浪狗收容中心。铁门很窄，门房里坐着个在看小说的年轻人，见他们来了赶忙起身，林新又挥手让他坐下了。

“这儿也是你的？”大少爷跟着他走过暗窄的门廊，来到后面的一大片空地。

“本来只有几只，真的，”林新弯腰逗弄着几只奔来的狗，一边头也不抬地应着，“后来马克索性划了块地给我干这个，这可比卖烧鹅好玩多了。”

有几只小狗也扑腾到大少爷身边，扒着他的裤腿绕圈。他看林新，对方已经不知从哪里摸出了些小零食，摊在手里去喂它们。

“你就随身带着狗粮？”他皱着眉头问，突然不愿回忆自己才同对方度过的两个小时。

林新偏偏脑袋，才发现自己的视角没法看见大少爷的脸。他才直起身子来，拍了拍手上的碎屑：“我刚刚吃完饭在店里拿的！”

大少爷没有接话，看着林新蹲下去，揽过一只中型白色狗的脖子，给它背上搔痒。狗狗极为亲昵地蹭着他。

“这是我捡的第一只。”林新向他介绍，“捡回来的时候又脏又瘦，现在！”他没说下去，自顾自同狗狗做着表情，那狗似乎感受到他刻意为之的嫌弃，扭了扭身子。

大少爷想到自己的狗，也是类似的来历，但他没有说。院子里起了风，林新蹲着挪动了几步，衣服下摆随着动作往上跑了一些，露出皮带边缘一片白生生的皮肤。

林新似乎意识到了，他很快站了起来，不大自然地随手把后摆塞进裤子里。那儿扯出了几道褶皱，像是花瓣展开后与花托相接部分的轻细沟回。

大少爷突然想到他们来的车上，林新朝某个方向昂起下巴的时候，脖颈上突出的颈动脉线条。

他也想起林新当时说：“饱暖思淫欲嘛。”

 

06.

林新真的不是很想赴约。一方面，即便他已经带着大少爷参观过自己的场子，他也不想和对方发展再亲近的关系；另一方面，他实在不大喜欢应付太多陌生人的场合。虽说大少爷告诉他来的大部分是自己在商界的朋友。

——还不如全是陌生人呢。当林新站在包厢里时他愤愤地想，和里边座位上某位“旧相识”大眼瞪小眼。感天动地这儿谁都得看大少爷的面子，不然林新怕是连自己怎么死的都不知道。

“听说你俩早就认识。”他坐下来后大少爷才低声同他说，脸上带着恶劣的微笑。

林新瞪他：“我不用你给我当掮客！”

灯光很暗，招摇闪烁，大少爷很快被叫到一旁谈天，林新坐在角落里自顾自喝酒。他可不敢再做出什么显眼的事，连洗手间都不敢去。包厢里人声一层一层，逐渐将他包裹埋没。

后来人逐渐散了。大少爷回身过来找他，林新已经靠在软垫上睡着。大少爷伸手去拉，他却只是支吾着推开对方的手，迷迷瞪瞪地坐起来：“干嘛！”

他的脸泛着一种深重的红，眨巴眼睛的时候睫毛扑朔着，居然挤了点泪水出来。大少爷见他是喝醉了，叫人给扶着抬起来。林新本来抗拒着，腿一绊又跌了回去，最后还是乖乖地让人扶着走。

他们出门才发现落了雨，司机已经把车从停车场开出来，在门口几米处等着他们。林新把手盖在额头上，胡乱说着“不要淋雨不要淋雨”，不愿穿过这薄薄的雨幕。

大少爷没办法，招呼着让司机从车上把伞拿下来，遮着林新上了车。林新一上车就完全舒展腿脚，靠在车座上如同一只准备晾干的鱿鱼。

大少爷也上了车，他没撑伞，肩膀的布料有些湿润。他关上门，林新歪歪地把脑袋搁在窗玻璃上，睁开眼睛看他，神色一片清明。

“不装了？”大少爷挑眉。

林新摇摇头，颇为责怪地说：“那家伙叫了人，我不上你车能被打死。”

“听上去是我救了你。”

“也是你害了我！”林新抗议，他坐直了身子，愤愤地命令：“送我回家。”

雨仍然下着，温和地拍打在玻璃上，因为车辆的行驶向后甩去，划出一道道波浪。

 

07.

林新家就是一间布置简单的公寓，地方不大，这当然不是他唯一的屋子，却明显地极富生活气息。林新上楼时就在喊饿了，一回家就直奔厨房。

大少爷跟着看他的冰箱和橱柜，后者塞满了小零食和泡面坚果，而半个冷藏室都是水果和咖啡饮料，冷冻室里倒都是速冻食品和冰淇淋，还有一些可以忽视的冻肉。

“平常也是有菜的，”林新关上冰箱后有些尴尬，“就前两天……我没怎么出门，全吃完了。”

大少爷没答话，他站在原地，看林新在橱柜里翻腾着，让他想到小时候一头栽进饲料里的仓鼠。

“我们还是下楼吃碗面吧。”他最终放弃了挣扎。

司机见到大少爷从楼上下来，又打了火。他本来以为大少爷今晚已经不会再下来了——至少不会这么快——，这让他有点措手不及。没想到大少爷只是朝他摆了摆手，跟着林新进了一家面馆，没有要上车的意思。

林新先坐下叫了碗牛丸面，抬脸看他：“你要吃吗？吃什么？”

“……鱼蛋面。”大少爷盲点。

林新仓促地冲他笑了一下，又叫了一碗。他们刚刚经过了一个没有避雨栏的隔断，淋的他刘海稍微湿了，有些粘成细细的一绺。

林新是很好看的，生的高，面目俊朗，不过现在脸上带着半醉不醉的红色，淋了些雨，倒显得十分柔软。大少爷看他撑着脑袋一副疲倦的样子，觉得心中一动。

“你司机还在等你，”林新的目光越过了他往街上看，“我以前也做过泊车仔的。可太苦了。”

“这不是过得还行。”大少爷应着，他当然知道林新过去做了什么。

“马克也跟我说，要不我去做演员算了。”林新慢慢地说，“不过一想还是算了吧！我怕被人打死。”

大少爷笑了笑：“我真不知道你结仇这么多了。”

“这还没怎样呢就有人想弄死我。”林新皱着眉头，好像又回想起了他们的初识，“借你弄死我。”

真不知道他哪来那么多理直气壮的委屈劲。

“长这么丑谁看你演戏。”大少爷说，伸手越过窄窄的桌面，摸了一把林新的头发。

林新躲避不及，吓了一跳：“你干嘛！”

“你这样真像我家狗。”

“你还像我家小八呢！”林新气鼓鼓地，自己伸手抹抹头发，突然想起了什么，“前两天我都在家，没去看它。”

大少爷挑眉。“你常常去吗？”

“那儿离海近，我没事就带着它去海边玩。”林新说。

大少爷握了握手，他手心里还有那一片湿润。“之后我陪你去吧。”他说。

林新眨巴着眼睛看他。大少爷站起来，拿了桌上的手机转身：“我先走了，免得你同理心爆发说我压榨司机。”

雨没有停。大少爷的车在门外打着灯，照出一片细密闪烁的断续水线，被灯光映得灿亮，一片投影在空中的湖。

林新最后只能把那碗鱼蛋面打包回家。

有钱人就是浪费，他恨恨地想。面条第二天早上已经坨了，再煮都救不回来，但他还是当早餐吃完。

 

08.

夜路走多遇见鬼。这不是大少爷第一次被叫到警局喝茶，但是最接近落马的一次。他足足在里边待了一个白天，直到迫近黄昏才能出来。

他一出警局门就看见林新，靠在邮筒上带着耳机玩手机，也不知道站了多久。见他下来快步走上前来，目光急切地上下打量着他，睫毛和头发泛着淡淡一层金色。

“你怎么才出来？”林新问他。

大少爷心情很好：“我都熟门熟路了，查不到我头上来。”

“不要牵扯太多，”林新仍然不肯放弃，“大家本来都是做生意，别轻易——”

大少爷倒是乐了，打断了他的话：“所以你一个黑社会就站在警局门口接我？你是嫌我罪名不够实？你懂还是我懂？”

“我哪里不懂！”林新急了，“从群众中来还要回群众中去呢，我的业务水平也是可以的啊，再说我不是替你着想呢吗——你又不比我们，到时候拔出萝卜带出泥的……”他说了一大堆话，不太像平常的作风，到后面说不下去了，声音闷闷地自暴自弃起来：“哎我饿了！要吃面！我等一个下午了。”

大少爷看着他好笑，与他一同上了车，又刻意说话气他：“我可不饿，刚刚在里边有人买了饭的。”

林新愣神地看了他几秒，气得去掰车门：“我要吃！放我下车！我要下车！”

大少爷不停地笑。车平稳地往前开着，他们背对着夕阳，大少爷看见它投下一片浅而均匀的金色，涂满了林新气得皱巴巴的半张脸。

“早知道我就回去陪小八了。”林新总算安静下来，脑袋向后一仰靠在车枕上懒懒地看他。

大少爷打趣他：“我就没看你开过店，大老板。”

“我没事也过去吃个饭的嘛。”林新说，“说起来上次我回来晚，在店里煮粉当夜宵，有几个家伙在一公里外火并，不知道哪个线人报了个假消息，我直接被请进去了……店里人跟我说，他第二天早上来，锅都烧穿了。”

“所以你就不管你的场子了？”大少爷转过脸，林新朝他凑近了些，自顾自在手机屏幕上划划点点。

林新没回应他，缩着腿从喉咙中发出一两句闷哼，像是把肚子的咕噜声用口舌催化了一般。

大少爷笑了笑，狠狠掐了掐他的面颊。

 

09.

林新本来是没想到大少爷会来的。当他用疑问的眼神投向马克时，换回了对方一个同样疑问的眼神，并附带了一个耸肩。

大少爷神色淡然地上了台，经过他们，和他们一一握手。林新习惯性地笑着，只有握手时稍微施加些力道。两人互相颔首，大少爷最后走到了队列中间，和马克还有圈圈小姐站在一起。

他们合照，然后剪彩。

晚宴是一个必要的流程。他们都坐在主桌，林新坐在马克的另一边，而大少爷坐在他对面，两个人互对着吃东西，就连敬酒的时候，酒杯也是最直接碰在一起的。

晚宴进行到后半场，马克和圈圈去了别桌，林新拒绝了和他们一起的要求，坐在原位没有动。大少爷用手机给他发了一条。“我们走。”

他抬头看过去，对方只是冲他一脸理所应当地挑挑眉。

林新觉得自己可能是喝醉了，不然他不会答应这样一个无理的请求，他率先站起来，从大厅的边缘往门外走。在大门口站了一会儿，大少爷也跟着出来，去开他的车。

他们一路往城南开，经过了林新的那三五间小餐厅，直接开到沿海的公路上。马克给他打了个电话，大少爷便把车停了下来，等他接完。

“好的好的，嗯，你和圈圈姐自己走……”林新一边对着电话那头说话，一边冲他狡黠地笑，“那我挂了——”他的手刚从耳边稍微移开，大少爷就扯过他的领子吻他。

驾驶座的窗户开着，外面是静谧的夜空，海风带着温热咸腥的气味裹挟情感而来，沾染上他们彼此的气味。

他们分开。林新轻轻喘着气，手里还抓着手机。他低头看了一眼：“幸好已经挂了。”

大少爷没搭理他，又启动了车子。林新趴在副驾驶前的置物筒上，歪着脑袋看他，带着若有若无的笑：“你不喜欢？”

“车上……”大少爷意有所指一般，也看了林新一眼：“还可以。”

“我只是没想到，自己还拼不过一个车座呢。”林新转过脑袋去，把脸的下半部分埋进袖子里，话语听起来不清不楚。

大少爷停了车。“就这儿吧。”他说，把半开的车窗关上去。林新乖乖地坐在原位，手摸索着去调节座椅。

他们听见海风拍在窗户上的声音，窗外就是沙滩，一层层稀疏的海浪相互拍打着。路上偶尔有一两辆车飞驰而过，带着明亮的光扫过车内。它们倒映在林新的盛了泪水的眼睛里，转瞬即逝，是一道道光怪陆离，闪烁明灭的潋滟。

 

10.

大少爷醒来的时候林新已经起床了，正坐在书桌前剪剪贴贴，活像小学生做手工。他套着一件纯色的T恤，穿着运动短裤，脚轻轻晃来晃去。

他凑过去看，林新正在摆弄一份报纸，正是今天的，版面上是昨晚大少爷和马克剪彩前的照片。下面还有一张已经被剪下来的，是圈圈挽着马克的手臂，两个人对着镜头微笑。

林新正准备把它们粘在笔记本上，他翻到了有白色小狗的那一页，指着它们对大少爷介绍：“我最喜欢的狗，”他把报纸上的两张也拿下来，继续解释：“还有两个男人和圈圈姐。”

“你是中学女生么，搞贴纸本。”大少爷无语。

林新放下剪刀：“你好歹也是五分之一好吗，这么贪心……”

“是四分之一！”大少爷纠正道，还嘲讽他：“你不会数数。”

“你才不会数！”林新把三张纸片铺开，“12345，这里有五个……诶！对噢，”他尴尬地缩缩脖子：“有两个马克…，那马克算五分之二吧。”

“不行。”大少爷把纸片扯过来。

林新抬头看他：“为啥？”

“说不行就是不行。”

“你怎么这么霸道！”林新愤愤地翻着本子。上面有些可爱到有些幼稚的贴纸，还有些照片或剪下来的小玩意儿。

“这个是我以前的前辈，出国了；这个是我之前的小弟，不在道上了……”他絮絮叨叨地说了一会儿，起身用一本书把它们盖住：“我去煮饭。”

大少爷站在原地看他，突然意识到原来他们各自的生活不是浓缩归纳在砍刀、榔头和喝酒打屁里，像电影胶片那样虚晃过去。这个想法像突然解构，是他早年在欧洲读书时某天想到滴水自有其宇宙，一花一世界一树一菩提。滴水水汇聚成云——

你是天空里的一片云，偶尔投影在我的波心——他突然想到，又觉得自己酸得冒泡，可比林新更像个“中学女生”了。

他们在茶几上吃林新煮的速冻饺子。林新坐在靠窗的沙发上，用筷子搅着汤水。大少爷向他看去，看见林新的侧面和一片毛绒绒的云朵。他看林新，好像总是这个视角，一面是侧脸的线条，一面是玻璃和景色。他们那么多次在车上飞驰的时候，林新似乎成了教堂的玻璃画。

“要不开个公司，你当挂牌人吧。”他突然说，看着那张脸傻傻地转向他。

“专门搞饭店……要不网吧？”大少爷补充着，“也有存的户头……”

林新眨眨眼睛：“你不知道我有马克的三成股么？”

“……我以为你不会说。”大少爷有些别扭。

“我以为你不会查。”林新吐了口气。

“那你是不是故意的？”大少爷像突然想起了什么，“你是不是故意来招我的？”

“当初我买烧饼你停下来做什么！”林新抗议，“是你先招我的！”

大少爷放下筷子扑过去揉他的脸：“谁招的谁？你说清楚，”他又去咬林新的耳朵，“谁招的谁？”

林新不停地笑，伸手去推拒他，却又不真的反击，“是我是我！对不起了好不，是我！”语气还是那熟悉的埋怨劲儿。

饺子在桌上冒着暖洋洋的热气，像是某天或无数天里，车尾的排气管喷斥而出，做了他们的足迹。

 

完


End file.
